Shinya Oda (King)
Shinya joined the Phantom Thieves while they were in the middle of a war between Laron Estes and Donald Easley. Shadow Estes was actually good, giving the Phantoms an offer; if they help him defeat Shadow Easley and steal his Treasure, he'll reward them with his own. The Phantoms accepted, and they invaded Shadow Easley's Palace with a squadron of Shadow Estes's soldiers at their side. At first, they hid from the Shadow Easley's troops, until one of the soldiers warned the Metaverse version of Barbara to go back to her husband, saying he'd cover her. She agreed, and then the blue soldiers and the Phantoms made a desperate attack. There were some sacrifices for the soldiers, but the Phantoms managed to go through the security and red squadron, and once they were inside, they got to Shadow Easley and prepared to battle him. Unfortunately, it was a trap they could not escape, as a bunch of red soldiers grabbed the Phantoms. Futaba was the first victim set to be executed, and was about to be burned at the cross. That was when Shinya snapped as he formed a contract with his awakened Persona along with his humanoid canine companion, much to the shock of everyone else. Then the Phantom Thieves broke free and saved Futaba before Shinya had his Persona send most of the red soldiers in the area to their demise in the threshold of death. Furious, Shadow Easley and his remaining troops faced the Phantoms, including Shinya, as Easley transformed into a giant red dragon. It was a hard battle, but thanks to Shinya, the Phantom Thieves triumphed, and Shadow Easley was defeated, begrudgingly agreeing to confess his crimes in the real world. With that done, he disappeared while his Treasure was left behind. Then Shadow Estes rewarded the Phantoms with his own Treasure as agreed. With that done, the Thieves left the Metaverse with the two Treasures; the paper that accused Laron and the locket containing a picture of Laron and his family. Shinya enjoyed the experience of being with the Phantom Thieves so much, he agreed to join with them on their adventures, especially since everyone knows who they are now. He wanted to have a codename for himself, and he thought of using King for it, and his friends actually love the sound of it, considering his popularity in the arcade and how Shinya had a power zapper and a power pad in his arsenal along with the lance he wields. Roscoe the dog gave himself a codename, too; Hachiko, named after the dog famous in Japanese culture, much to the surprise of the others, including Shinya. Nevertheless, the Phantoms welcomed Shinya and Roscoe to their team and they have been having great adventures together ever since. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Persona Heroes Category:Persona Characters Category:Phantom Thieves of Hearts Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies